


[Hanmei Week] Day 7 - Dragon & Phoenix

by Zenaida



Series: Hanmei Week 2017 [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lunar New Year, in which mei drags her grumpy yakuza boyfriend to a chinese new years festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenaida/pseuds/Zenaida
Summary: Hanzo gets dragged along by his snowflake to a Lunar New Year festival.





	

The streets were coated with red, from decorations and posters hung on walls to confetti in the streets and lanterns hanging far above. Rooster imagery was on every street. The parade was loud and cheerful, ringing in the New Year with as much spirit as the people surrounding it could muster.

Paper-mache lions and dragons pranced proudly through the roads. Firecrackers sparked and lit the sky with an abundance of colors. Stands nearby sold traditional Chinese snacks and foods Hanzo had never heard of before. Children stood by their parents excitedly, some clutching red envelopes. Dancers in colorful clothing moved to bright music. Mei gripped his arm tightly in delight.

She was dressed up in traditional red robes, a long golden ribbon flowing from her waist. Her brown hair was pinned up in a conventional style, and her typically thick-framed glasses had been replaced with a gilt-framed rectangular pair. Her chocolate brown eyes were wide with glee, and her plump lips were painted with a soft pink gloss. She was simply beautiful.

He felt his heart skip a beat as she gasped and pointed to a particular firework that had gone off. Various shades of rosy pink, bright yellow, and neon red exploded brilliantly in the darkness of the night sky in the shape of a rooster. As they went off, you could see the smoke trails from previous explosions, a dark, misty gray among a stark black.

Normally Hanzo didn’t enjoy big celebrations like this, but something about Mei made her eagerness translate over to him. Soon, he was cheering alongside her, watching with delight as the carefully-made puppets froliced through the town.

The festival went on, and they had eventually retired to their home as the clock approached midnight. Mei was still babbling passionately about the celebration, and he chimed in whenever she stopped to take a breath. Eventually she ended up practically jumping into his arms and peppering his face with kisses, much to his surprise.

“Oh, 心愛, thank you so much for coming with me! I’m so glad you had fun,” she murmered between her pecks. “I love you! This was a wonderful New Years!”

Hanzo chuckled at his snow queen, pressing his lips to hers and holding her gently. “I love you too. Thank you for asking me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> 心愛 - darling


End file.
